The sith of dragons
by Nicolastheconqueror
Summary: Inspired by path of destruction by Midnight Lost (which i highly recommend). One day Bloom found herself in a different dimension. Here she would be trained by the powerfull Darth Sidious to become his newest apprentice. She would fight in the name of the empire. Fast forward 26 years (3 years in Magix) and she is suddenly in Magix. How will she change the outcome? Winx Season 4 AU
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea popped into my head. I got this idea after reading Path of destruction by Midnight Lost (which i recommend you read aswell as some of his others if you haven't already) and is inspired by it. It's a Winx Club and Star Wars crossover that takes place after the galactic civil war with the occasional flashback and is my version of season 4.**

 **Bloom was apprenticed by Emperor Palpatine in the hope she could dethrone Darth Vader, which she did. After she completed her goal (3 years before the battle of Hoth) she became a feared sith, renowned for her skill with a lightsaber. During the battle on Endor she was on the death star fighting Luke. Despite her winning her master didn't allow her to kill him. Bloom, who felt a disturbance in the Force, decided to leave. Right after she got to her cruiser she saw the destruction of the death star. Fast forward 3 years and she suddenly is in Magix again with the entire 501st at her disposal. How will this change the events of season 4? We'll see.**

 **Something real quick, while 26 years have passed for Bloom, only 3 years have passed for the others. Aisha is the leader of the Winx, they managed to save Domino and Daphne has already been revived. No more talk. On to the story.**

 _ **On the Vesuvius.**_

The Vesuvius. A Executor class star Dreadnought famous for it's participation in the battle of Hoth and later the battle of Endor. During the former it dealt most damage to the rebel fleet trying to flee. It had the same armourment and cargo capacity as other Dreadnoughts.

On board was the infamous 501st division. Perhaps better known as Vaders fist. Maybe even better as the dragon division. A division of the most skilled warriors trained to be the best of the best in every situation. Their leaders were really the most skilled military leaders ever. The one during the clone wars was Anakin Skywalker. A powerfull jedi whose arrogance blinded him immensely. The next was Darth Vader. A sith who was immensely powerfull but ultimately died at the hand of the 501sts newest leader who was currently standing on the bridge.

A young girl. She wore a black leather like outfit that hugged her curves. Those who knew her long enough would know her eye and hair colour had changed and that she was more muscular than before. Instead of flame red hair she now had scarlet hair and her eyes turned from cyan blue to yellow, the trademark of the sith. She also had multiple scars but the only visible one was the one over her left eye. She got it while fighting Rahm Kota. No one knew her real name but everyone knows her sith title: Darth Draconis.

She was currently thinking about the moment she was found by Darth Sidious, known by most as Emperor Palpatine. It was the moment it all started for her.

 _She couldn't belive her luck. She somehow managed to find herself in a different dimension where the time seemingly went faster than in Magix or on Earth._

 _She landed on a planet called Corusant she thought, where she somehow managed to get herself into a heist without even trying. To make matters worse the group she got stuck with got caught by the guards._

 _A fight broke out and she didn't know what to do. Then when one guard tried to kill her she somehow managed send him flying without using her magic. This caused the leader of the guards to order his man to kill anyone but her. They did exactly that killing the others, but stunning her._

 _Now she sat in a cell while being handcuffed. She had no way out and no way of knowing if it was day or night.. But she somehow wasn't scared. Something told her it was going to be alright._

 _The door suddenly opened. She thought that it would just be the stormtroopers as they called themselves bringing her food but instead it was a cloaked man. He seemed old but in reletively good shape for his age. His eyes were a piercing yellow._

" _So you're the Force sensitive girl i was told about.". It wasn't a question it was a statement. The quirked an eyebrow before saying, "If the Force is what i used to send that guard flying than yes."_

" _I can feel the Force radiating off of you. Your potential is greater than Anakin Skywalkers and he could become the most powerfull Force wielder of all time. You have that potential and more. My apprentice is crippled. I need someone who can replace him. You are the one i choose to be my newest and potentially greatest apprentice.", the cloaked man said._

 _The girl was a bit hesitant. She could feel this mans dark energy radiating from him. The implication when he said she can 'replace' his apprentice didn't go over her head. She would have to do the unspeakable. She would have to kill his apprentice. On one end she didn't want to have anything to do with this man. But on the other end she felt intriqued by this man. The darker side of her brain begged her to say yes._

" _What is your name girl?", the cloaked man asked. She hesitated again before answering. She thought about lying but decided to tell the truth. She didn't know why, but she knew the consequences of lying wouldn't be pretty._

" _Bloom, my name is Bloom.", the girl answered. The man smirked. "Bloom eh? A beautyfull name for a beautyfull young lady.", he said making her blush. "Bloom do you accept my offer?", he asked._

 _This time Bloom didn't hesitate. The dark part of her brain taking control she said, "I gladly accept your offer. What do i call you now?". He suddenly started cackling before calming down and realising her from her binds._

" _I go by several names. Sheev Palpatine, the Emperor, Darth Sidious. However you will adress my as either master or my lord understood?", he said. Bloom knelt down. "Yes master.", she said. It felt a bit humiliating calling him master but she knew she would eventually get used to it._

" _Just like every sith in our line you will get a title. Henceforth you shall be known as Darth…. Draconis. I can feel you have another power. From now on i forbid you to use it. You will only use what i teach you understood?", Sidious asked. "Yes master.", was all Bloom replied with. She knew it was gonna be a rough journey but she will get through it. Even if it was the last thing she would ever do._

Now here she stood. The last dark lord of the sith alive. For what ever reason she recognized some of the planets. But her soldiers didn't. Where are they? Darth Draconis really was getting annoyed because she knew the planets but couldn't place where she knew them from.

The door to the bridge opened shaking the young sith out of her thoughts and revealing commander Apollo . The young commander was promoted after the battle of Endor and thusfar together with Draconis led the 501st through a difficult period.

They have had several skirmishes with the rebel scum, who now called themselves the new republic, and has come out victorious every time. This mainly because he was great at motivating his men and leading by example. He always fights along side his men to show that he doesn't think of himself as more than his fellow soldiers.

"My lady we discovered something about the surrounding planets. It seems like we are no longer in our galaxy but you already seem to know that. We than searched for the name of the planet closest to our ship. It is called Lynphea. Do you recognise the name?", the young commander said.

The siths eyes widened. That is the name of Flora's homeworld. After all these years she thought she would never come here again. But here she was, back in Magix. She was home.

"Yes i recognise it. We are in a place called Magix. Lynphea is one of many planets here in this dimension. It is also where i originate from.", the sith said. This shocked the commander. No one apart from the Emperor knew where she came from. But now he knows aswell.

"I want to check on something. Wait for my order.", Draconis said. She was met with "Yes my lady." and went to her fighter.

It was a experimental fighter. The TIE Advanced x2, a evolved version of Darth Vader's TIE Advanced x1. It was faster, had better shielding all the while having the same amourment for surprisingly the same cost. They used more common but just as durable materials to make the fighter. They also wheighed less so if she wanted she could carry more weaponry but she never felt the need to.

She was flying towards where she knew were the schools lie. She had her hood up so no one would recognise her. She wanted to wait untill she was in the office of a certain headmistress to be identified. "Ready or not Magix, i'm back.".

 _ **At Alfea.**_

Flora was currently unpacking her stuff. It would be their her first year teaching. Her third year with Aisha as her roommate. Her third year without Bloom.

Sure the years after her disappearence weren't miserable. But they weren't quite as energetic as the one year with Bloom. Sure they nearly died but that wasn't Blooms fault. Was it? Nah, it definitely wasn't.

They still achieved insane things. They managed to destroy Darkar, somehow they defeated Valtor and did the impossible by reviving Domino while saving Daphne in the process. It were real triumphs but they didn't feel good at all. Atleast to Flora and Stella.

The two hated the fact Bloom wasn't there to celebrate. It was the mission she started. They merely completed it. I didn't feel fair to celebrate something started by someone who went missing.

When Oritel and Marion heard their daughter went missing without they were devastated. Finally they were freed from their prison, finally they could be reunited with their children. Their hope to be reunited with both was crushed when Daphne told them Bloom went missing and she couldn't sense her essence anymore. Everyone who knew her misses Bloom, but no one was nearly as sad as the King and Queen of Domino.

The door suddenly went open revealing Stella. She two was concerned about Bloom and missed her dearly. But right now it seems like trouble was looming. "Come quick! According to Miss Faragonda there is a unidetified aircraft coming here. It isn't responding to any of the messages given by Saladin. Now we have to go and intercept it with the boys.", she said.

Flora immediatly stopped with what she was doing and followed Stella. The others already were in the courtyard.

 _ **In the ship, 5 minutes later.**_

When they got to the courtyard they were met by the sight of the others and a Red Fountain ship. After a quick briefing they all went into the ship and flew towards the unidetified aircraft. Their orders were simple: if the pilot responded escort him/her towards their destination, if the pilot didn't respond shot him/her out of the sky.

Flora felt a bit uncomfortable with the idea of killing someone. But when she saw what they were up against she was scared for her life. A ship clearly made for battle. Fighter she belived was the term. The fact that Timmy didn't know what type it was concerned everyone.

"Unidentified aircraft, this is Sky of Red Fountain. Follow me and my crew, we will escort you to your destination. Please respond.", Sky said. The pilot gave no response. "I'm warning you only once, if you don't respond we will shoot you.".

"Sky you idiot, let me try it. Unidentified aircraft this is Stella of Alfea. We are here to escort you to your destination. Could you please tell us where you're going?", Stella said. "Alfea", was the response they got. They were surprised the pilot actually responded. But they had their orders to obey so they did exactly that.

When they got to Alfea they landed safely in the courtyard. The Winx and specialists were currently waiting for the Unidentified pilot to exit his/her ship. When she did they were met with the sight of a young woman who couldn't be much older than them and dressed in all black attire. She was muscular enough to rival the physical strength of the boys. She had a hood over her head as if she didn't want to be indentified. The also so a hilt similar to the hilt of their swords. Sky looked at Riven who immediatly went and followed the unspoken command.

The girl knew what he was going to try. When he got close she gave him a rough kick against the knee followed by a knee to the face. Riven went to the floor crying in pain.

Immediatly the other specialists drew their swords (in Timmy's case gun). They charged at her. The girl smirked, drawing her own sword. Immediatly Tecna noticed her sword was different. Instead of made out of metal or some other material it was a laser sword.

The girl easilly parried the specialists their attacks while sometimes getting a hit in herself. The group noticed she was a lot stronger than they thought aswell as faster. Eventually she managed to get into a 1v1 with Brandon. She suddenly changed her fighting style from the defensive style she used untill then to a more agressive style. Brandon noticed the strength in her blows. He couldn't keep up at all. Eventually the girl managed to knock him out cold with a sudden punch to the head with the blunt side of her weapon.

Seeing Brandon go down Sky rushed at her. All she did was nimbly jump over him , followed by a kick against the back. Instead of waiting to regain his balance Sky charged at her again. However before he reached he fell face first on the ground his weapon falling out of his hand. It was clear to Stella that she had changed styles again.

Out off the corner of her eye she could see Riven suddenly charging at her. Instead of panicing she calmly parried his sword. Again he attacked. This time she jumped over him but instead of kicking him she sliced his back with her sword causing him to become unconcious. The girls all were shocked at what she did. Musa looked ready to cry. She just hoped Riven was okay.

Helia now attacked her. Unlike the others he didn't blindly charge her. Instead he allowed her to take the initiative. " _Bad call, little boy",_ the girl thought. She changed style again. This time instead of strength or agility based attacks her attacks were more coordinated, like a fencer almost. This surprised Helia as he expected her to charge at him. His surprise didn't hamper him though. He managed to keep a good defence up untill the girl, after a decent fight, disarmed him.

Timmy then thought it was a bright idea to start shooting her. The girl blocked all shots he fired at her before coming close enough to kill him. However she decided to destroy his blaster instead.

"We have to do something. But i honestly don't know what.", Aisha said. "What about leading her to Faragonda's office?", a voice suddenly said.

When they turned around they saw Saladin, Grizelda, Codatorta, Griffin, Ediltrude and Zarathustra. Saladin was angry at seeing his boys getting defeated by this girl, Grizelda was disapointted the girls didn't help, Codatorta was embarrsed by his boys, Griffin was snickering at the boys while the 'witch sisters from hell' where howling in laughter.

"No offence to your students, but if they can't beat me when i'm not going all out they won't survive for long against the enemies that are likely to follow me here. They really should work harder.", the girl said. Everyone who heard her was shocked. Not only was she openly criticising the best school for heroïcs in Magix but she wasn't even trying when fighting it's top students.

"You destroyed them. How much better can you get?", Aisha asked. "When i augment my speed and strength with the Force i become even better than i am with my natural physique. As my master always told me "Simply doing physical augmentation better is better.". Now bring me to your headmistress please. I'll answer your questions there.", the girl said before someone could ask what the Force was. The Winx girls hesitated a bit before leading the girl towards Faragonda's office.

 _ **At Faragonda's office.**_

It was eerily quite. Faragonda was studying the girl infront of her. Just like the Winx she felt very dark energy coming from this girl. If she was as powerfull as Faragonda thinks she is she better be on their side.

"You have kept your hood up this entire time thusfar. Would you please take it off miss?", Faragonda asked politely. The girl nodded than took her hood off. Everyone apart from Aisha was shocked to see whoes face it was.

"Bloom, is that you?", Stella asked. Bloom smirked saying, "I don't think that question needs answering Stella.".

"You're not Bloom, just someone who looks similar. The real Bloom would never kill somebody.", Musa said with tears in her eyes. Bloom couldn't help but laugh. She knew what Musa was talking about. "Relax. Your little boyfriend is still alive. I promise. I just don't like to get seperated from my lightsaber.", Bloom said seeing the looks on each of the girls faces.

"Before anyone asks yes my weapon is called a lightsaber. It's a weapon used by my order and our fierce rivals the jedi. Mine is a standard lightsaber hilt powered by a red synthetic crystal. The crystal was created by me as my first test under my master."

"You said something about the Force. what is that?", Flora asked. Bloom smirked at the question. Musa, Aisha and Tecna already were afraid of the answer while Flora and Stella were eager the hear it.

"The Force is power. Few can harness it. Those who can usually join one of two sides. The jedi, the so called good guys who use the light side of the Force. Then you have us, the sith. The wielders of the dark side.", Bloom answered. The others talked amongst eachother. Stella, Flora and even Daphne were intriqued with what she told. However you always have those skeptical few.

"The light side are always the good guys. You should….". Aisha stopped talking after Bloom suddenly started cackling. "Of yes, the starters of a galactic conflict are the guys. Such amazing people.", she said. She smirked when she saw and felt the fear of the foolish girl.

"Did you know the jedi had a prison where they did experiments on living prisoners? Of course not, you've never been in that galaxy. During the clone wars the jedi became corrupt. Some accepted offers to join the CIS, a band of warlords. It's leader count Dooku, jedi master. To stop the corruption my master organized a coup. They would kill all jedi and create the galactic empire. But then Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, children off legendary jedi Anakin Skywalker, created the rebel allieance. They would go on to destroy the empire.", Bloom said. This made the three who were intriqued mad at the jedi. How dare calm themselve the good guys.

Of course Bloom gave her own spin to the story. That being the part of Dooku. Yes he used to be a jedi, but he became a dark lord of the sith before he became the leader of the CIS.

"How can Leia be a son of this Skywalker if her surname?", Aisha asked. Bloom chuckled. She loved to mess with her type. Naive, headstrong, skeptical, not used to someone beating her in a argument. But most importantly easy to turn people against. This could be fun. "One word sweetheart ; adoption.

You see my master had another apprentice. This apprentice fought and killed Anakin Skywalker, but got bested by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Because he was crippled my master was looking for a replacement. I was that replacement. Of course if you replace a broken tool with a new one you throw away the old one.". She said that last part with a smirk immediatly they knew what she meant.

"You're a murderer. A filthy Murderer.", Aisha said. "Yes i am. But you would aswell if you fought a war. I was trained to kill. I wasn't always a killing machine. I used to be like you. But my master neede a killer. I killed several of the jedi''s finest. I killed the likes of Rahm Kota, Shaak Ti and many more. 26 years of non stop killing. But i couldn't kill my biggest prey. Luke Skywalker. I had him in my grasp twice. Once he escaped, once i wasn't planning on Killing him. Next time though, next time he is dead."

They could simply hear she went through a lot. However there was one thing Stella didn't quite get. "26 years? But that can't be, you've only been gone for 3 years.". Bloom smirked again. Aisha didn't trust that at all.

"The timezone difference. Here time goes almost 9 times slower than in the other galaxy. That would mean that i might be 43 years old over there, while i'm only 20 years old here.", Bloom explained causing them to "oh" in understanding.

Something else, is there a landing strip? My men and i are in need of supplies and medical assistence.", Bloom said. That surprised them. They where surprised that Bloom possibly took trained soldiers with her.

"How large is your ship?", Faragonda asked. She knew Red Fountain had some landing strips ready. She just needed to know ho long and how wide the ship was.

Bloom showed her a hologram of her ship. It was larger than Faragonda expected. Heck, it was a freaking flagship. "The Vesuvius. A Executor-class star Dreadnought, also refered to as super-class star destroyers. 19.000 meters long. Top atmospheric speed 100 km/h. Titanium reinforced hull. Armed with 5000 turbolasers, ion cannons and concussion missile tubes. A crew of several thousends, some of which need medical treatment. Is there a landing strip for this ship?", Bloom asked.

Faragonda nodded. It will be difficult for her to get Saladin to allow a warship to land at his school but she was very convincing when she tried. "It will take some convincing but Saladin will give you spot.". Bloom nodded and surprised everyone by saying, "You have five minutes. Five minutes before i give my soldiers the order to land."

She turned to leave but stopped before the door. Her next words scared everyone in the room.

"I'll warn you now. Those soldiers have fought worse. If i don't hear anything about my request in five minutes i will order them to land. If Red Fountains students are foolish enough to attack them i won't order them to stand down. Not only have those boys never fought imperial stormtroopers but the Dreadnoughts are some of the most powerfull ships ever build. You don't want a school full of promising students to be destroyed while most of those students die protecting the school now do you?"

 **Okay here we go. Now before we go i quickly want to go over two names.**

 **Firstly the Vesuvius. This is pretty straight forward. It is the name of the Volcano in Italy close to Naples.**

 **Secondly Blooms sith name Draconis. Basicaly i was searching for a fitting name in Latin. So i decided to go for the Latin word for Dragon because of Blooms powersource the Dragonflame. The Latin word for Dragon is Draconis so Darth Draconis it is.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it. As always.**

 **Peace, love, have a great day and may the Force be with you… always.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here. Now to answer two reviews.**

 **Vigriff: Thank you for the compliment. I had this story in mind for a long time but never had time to write it. It is not really based around his story but it is inspired heavily by it.**

 **Midnight Lost: thank you. I think i took long enough to make this dark Bloom story. Season 4 is going to be changed drastically with this change. As for how Bloom got there, it is not the "I felt a sudden pull and now i am in a different dimension" bs that some other stories might use. It actually has something to do with the people she got stuck with during the heist. More on that later.**

 **Oh yes, the reveal. It really hits hard when you realise your leader and friend is the one who attacked you. (even if it was only 1 year they knew her). Stella and Flora didn't really care that much though. You'll find out why later. Also i completely forgot to state this but the boys were in the infirmary. So they dont know who attacked them yet. Also I was thinking about killing off Riven but i needed someone to be Blooms punching bag. Sky wont cut it, atleast not on his own. He is too easy. Oh and i can tell you now, Sky isn't going to get Bloom back.**

 **That was it for now. On to the chapter.**

The Red Fountain students can consider themselves lucky Saladin allowed Blooms ship to land. According to Admiral Fraudelis, the admiral of the 7th fleet, the students were afraid. Apperently Saladin took her threat very seriously. Smart considering she will follow through on her threat.

Currently she was in the Winx their new dorm. Apperently they had graduated from Alfea and were now teachers. Aisha had shared a room with Flora since she disapeared. Her opinion of the girl? She liked her but it didn't seem like a girl she would hang out with. She wasn't open minded at all and seemed to have managed to get Musa and Tecna see her point of view. A complete contrast to Daphne, the most open minded person she knows.

As if on queue Daphne entered the room. Bloom smiled, the first genuine smile in years. She was happy her Friends cared so much about her that they saved Domino and Daphne. Daphne was happy her sister was back. Bloom might be a bit cold hearted, but that is to be expected considering her adventures.

"So our parents are here. They would like to see you Bloom.", Daphne said. Bloom said nothing, instead going towards the door. She wasn't nervous to hear what her parents thought but the questions they might ask are a different story. The sight she was greeted with surprised her.

The Winx, her parents, Grizelda and Faragonda she knew would be there. However she didn't expect seeing the Alfea teachers, witch teachers Red Fountain teachers, or specialists. She couldn't help but smirk at the faces of the specialists.

"Bloom, you're back! i never thought i would see you again.", Sky said. Bloom chuckled, the poor boy is so naïeve.

"Oh Sky, you're naïeve. I'm honestly not surprised you have yet to realise i attacked you boys. How's your back doing by the way Riven? I hope it doesn't hurt to much.", Bloom said earning shocked looks from the ones who weren't in Faragonda's office.

Riven lunged at her. Bloom merely stepped out of the way allowing gravity to do the work for her. Riven immediatly fell flat on his face. Some snickered, some were angry but Bloom simply shook her head with a smirk. "Come on purple, give me a challenge. Or are you to weak?". Daphne couldn't help but laugh at Rivens face when Bloom said that. Even Oritel and Marion couldn't hide their laughter very well. They really tried but his look was golden.

Bloom turned to her parents. She immediatly noticed something. Bloom and Daphne both shared a certain physical aspect with their family but also a difference. Bloom shared Marions Red hair while Daphne had her green eyes. The difference was something that they didn't share with either parent: Blooms once blue now yellow eyes and Daphnes blond hair. However the looks in their eyes surprised her. Instead of disgust, fear or anger she saw happiness.

"We're so happy to finally see you Bloom. We were so afraid we had permanently losed you.", Marion said while Oritel nodded. Bloom was surprised. They heard about her fight with the boys right? Either way Bloom didn't care. She felt a disturbance in the Force, as if some other Force wielder was here. This was more important.

"I thought you would be disgusted considering my fight with the boys. I wouldn't really care though, where i was the entire universe hates my guts so i'm used to it.", Bloom said. Most in the room were shocked by both statements. Why would they hate her?

"We would like you to tell us about your adventures Bloom. So that we can paint a picture of this universe.", Faragonda said. Bloom just nodded while detatching something from her belt. The Specialists moved to draw their weapon when Bloom picked a disc shaped object. Bloom lazily waved her left hand to send their weapons flying causing several to look at her shocked. Only Stella, Flora and Daphne knew that this was one of her Force abilities. A simple telekinetic wave to send their weapons flying. The full scope of her abilities would truly terrify them. Apperently she had abilities even her master thought weren't real.

Before anyone could ask anything Bloom activated her device, revealing a hologram. "You guys are paranoid. This thing is used for communication and information storage.", Bloom said making them feel quite bad for not trusting her. Bloom shook her head in annoyance before saying, "This is a recording of my third year. This thing records everything. This is the day of my first mission. My first jedi hunt.".

The teachers didn't like what the implications were. Hunts typicaly resulted in the death of a prey. Bloom would never kill right? They didn't have time to think because the recording immediatly started playing.

 _ **16 BBY, on the Devestator.**_

 _It had been 3 though years for the fairy turned sith. Non-stop training in her force abilities and sword skills, accompanied by rigorous physical training. Combine that with the fact there are still rogue jedi, clones and droids which are all working together and Bloom is slowly changing. The biggest factor in her change or character however was the fact she had to execute several prisoners._

 _At first she hated and regreted it. She got angry at herself for doing that unspeakable thing. Her master gave her the advice to use those feelings to fuel herself with her power. Apperently emotions like anger and hatred made darksiders stronger. Bloom of course listened… and quickly realised what her master wanted._

 _He wanted her to get angry. He wanted that she killed the empires enemies while at first regreting it. This made her more angry. But not at herself but at Sidious. However those feelings made room for something she thought she would never feel when killing someone: joy._

 _She started enjoy the killing. The fear in her victims eyes which she felt flowing of off them. She enjoyed seeing the life slowly fade out off her victims eyes. But above all she enjoyed the killing itself._

 _However she wasn't fighting to kill right now. Her master wanted to show Vader his rival for his spot. So she had to fight 50 droids trained in different lightsaber forms. She had to defeat all of them using only her lightsaber._

 _Currently she was fighting the last 5. She managed to kill the majority pretty quickly but the 5 she was facing now were trained in form 3 Soresu. How Bloom hated that form. It was focused around a brick wall defense and was hard to break through. Bloom was a master of forms 1 trough 3 and was adapt at form 4 and the shien style of form 5. However she still had trouble breaking through the defenses because each droid was a skilled user of the defense form. It was almost impossible to beat skilled form 3 wielders because their defense was almost imprenateable._

 _It took her ten long minutes but she finally defeated all 5 form 3 droids. Despite the long time it took her to defeat the form 3 droids Darth Vader was impressed. She had been in training for just 3 years But was already a master of 3 different lightsaber forms. Beside him Sidious was pleased with the girls display. It seems like he was right about the girl. She was extremely talented, but wasn't arrogant. She stayed surprisingly humble, espacially for a sith._

" _I must admit you surprised me master. I thought it would be another one of those arrogant good-for-nothing idiots you seem to think can beat me. I will have to be cautious with her.", Vader said earning a chuckle from his master. He knew Darth Vader was used to people who would attack him at any oppertunity. This girl however was different. She was patient, waiting for her chance to strike down Darth Vader. For now he had nothing to fear, but he eventually will._

 _As Bloom moves towards them Vader notices her lightsaber is similary build to Anakin Skywalkers. Anakin Skywalker. How much he hated that name. He is glad the idiot is dead, he was a handfull._

" _Master, lord Vader. I hope you liked my little demonstration. I still have to work on my lightsaber skill but i think i did decent.", Bloom said. Darth Vader nodded saying, "Lady Draconis. I must admit i'm impressed with your skill. Beating 50 droids is a fantastic way to introduce yourself to me. With time i'm sure you'll get even better."_

 _Draconis. It was weird to be called by a title after going be your first name for 16 years. She had gotten used to it but it still felt a tad weird._

" _I will be on my way. Lady Draconis, join me to our ship. I want to discuss something with you.", Sidious said moving towards the shuttle. Bloom followed instantly. She had a feeling she was going to like what she was going to hear._

 _As soon as they were on Sidious' ship Sidious sent her to her room to get her robes. Bloom didn't understand why but she followed his orders anyway. When she got back she now had a black robe on. Her master had prepared a TIE Fighter. She got more and more excited. This might be the day._

" _My spies have found a group of rogue clones here on Utapau. This group was a group who betrayed us and saved the lives of four jedi. I need you to go and finish these jedi, 3 padawans and a knight, after which our forces will destroy the foolish clones who betrayed our empire.", Sidious said._

 _Bloom stayed calm on the outside but was jumping on the inside. Her first chance to kill jedi. Sure it were only padawans and a knight but she simply wanted to fight jedi. "When do i leave, master?". "Right now. Good luck my apprentice. I have convidence in your abilities. Don't let me down."._

 _Bloom smirked confidently. That was all the answer Sidious needed. She was not going to fail him._

 _On Utapau she saw several clone troopers in republic armour. The young sith scoffed at the sight. She hated the rebel clones. They made peace impossible. They wont for long._

 _Bloom landed near one of the caves. A small group of clones came her way when they noticed her. The leader, a sergeant, immediatly studied her. His eyes fell upon the lightsaber on her left side. He didn't have time to ask the sith to hand her weapon. He and his squad suddenly couldn't breath. It felt as if a invisible hand had grasped their throat. It was one of Blooms favorite abilities: the Force choke._

 _As the clones fell to the ground the sith walked towards where she could feel the Force coming from. Upon entering the cave she was met with 3 young jedi. Two boys, one tall and muscular the other short. The third was a nervous girl. They couldn't be older then 15 years old._

" _Who are you?", the first boy asked. "I am your demise. I am Darth Draconis, apprentice of Darth Sidious.", Bloom said. The girl was terrified and one of the boys was trying to calm her. But the other boy wanted nothing more but to kill this sith._

 _Despite the shout of "No!" coming from the other boy the confident, or rather arrogant, boy attacked Bloom head on with his lightsaber. Bloom smirked as she drew her own lightsaber. Instead of parrieng the slash she avoided it then turned around to stab the boy in the back. The boy fell to his knees, lifeless. Bloom couldn't surpress a smirk that grew when seeing the others faces. Fear was all they felt._

 _The other boy was smarter. He waited a bit before attacking her. However as soon as she had the offensive adventage the boy had no chance. In a matter of seconds Bloom broke through his defence and killed the boy by stabbing him through the heart._

 _The girl wanted to surprise Bloom by attacking her when she killed the boy. Bloom saw her coming and avoided her. Bloom immediatly pushed her adventage and disarmed the girl. Literally. Her screams of agony could be heard all over Utapau. Bloom didn't waste time. She executed her order and killed the last padawan._

 _Bloom wasn't satisfied however. The padawan's were too easy. Luckily for her she could feel someone closing in and she knew exactly who._

 _Bloom turned around and smirked when she saw the jedi. She saw 3 emotions in his eyes: fear, sadness and anger. Fear because of the sith standing there. Sadness because of his padawans deaths and anger at the one who killed them._

 _The knight drew his weapon and charged at the young sith. Bloom blocked the hit and got herself in a saber lock. The knight was strong but Bloom was stronger. This caused the jedi to use a Force push to get some breathing space._

 _The sith decided to attack the jedi. However she quickly realised the jedi was a form 3 practitioner. "Just my luck, the best fighter of the bunch is a soresu specialist.", Bloom thought. Bloom then came up with something. She decided to allow the jedi to attack. Bloom smirked when she realised what she thought was right. The jedi knight is a great defensive fighter but a poor offensive fighter. Bloom made use of one of his mistakes to get into his guard and stab him in the gut._

 _The jedi fell to his knees, still breathing. Bloom walked towards the entrance/exit of the cave. "You shall not win. The light will always prevail.", the jedi said. Bloom didn't even turn around to make her remark. "That is why you fools lost the clone wars. We, the sith, the light, prevailed.". The jedi died immediatly after Bloom finished her sentence and exited the cave._

 _Bloom pushed one button on her holocom. This button was too signal the coast was clear for the invasion force. The shuttles with stormtroopers landed and eraticated the rogue clones. Bloom managed to get a glimpse of the fight. It was one-sided to say the least. The imperials destroyed the rogue clones._

 _She eventually got to her Masters ship. There she went to the bridge where Darth sidious was waitng._

 _When she entered the bridge she saw her master at the window overlooking the planet. She went to her master and kneeled when she was a few steps away from him. Sidious turned around pleased with his apprentice. "I cant feel the disturbance in the Force anymore. You did a great job my apprentice.", he said. Bloom could hear the pride he was trying to hide in his voice._

" _It was nothing master, just a few jedi i had to kill.". "Most sith would have died fighting Jedi in your stage of training. You truly are exaptional.". Bloom was surprised by her masters compliment. He never complimented anyone._

" _Now come. We have much to discuss.", Sidious said moving towards the bridge exit. "Is this about Skywalker?". "You could say that."._

 _ **Back in the dorm room.**_

The reactions of those who were there to see this hologram varied. The teachers were shocked a child so young had to do such dispicable things. Most were disgusted by what they saw but some felt something else, a feeling they didn't understand.

"That was just one mission, not even a battle. Trust me when i say this is far from the worst thing i did.", Bloom said causing those who were disgusted to look at her with a angry look in their eyes. This girl did very dispiacable things apperently. Bloom felt their anger. But she knew she could take them, they were but ants compared to her.

"They kept calling you Draconis. Why call you that? Your name is Bloom.", Grizelda asked. Bloom sighed in relive that Grizelda asked the question. The others would ask stupid things.

"The generation of sith i'm from live by something known as the rule of two. One master, one apprentice. One to hold the power, one to crave it. Each apprentice more powerfull then their master. It worked pretty darn well as we managed to destroy the jedi order in what became known as the great jedi purge. Each sith gets a title. Mine was Draconis, the latin word for Dragon. Quite fitting don't you agree?", Bloom said. Everyone nodded in affirmative that they understood.

"There are things i don't fully understand about you fighting style. How does it work?", Saladin asked. Bloom chuckled, of course the principal of Red Fountain wants to talk about fighting styles.

"There are these things called lightsaber forms. These forms are the foundation of every siths or jedis fighting style. The simplest is form 1 shii-cho. Basicaly the form that lays the foundation for everything.

Then you have form 2 makashi. Helia has first hand experiance against it. It is basicaly fencing. It's strengths lie in 1v1 fighting. It is weak against blaster fire thus it is pretty much obsolete. Still i frequently use it because it suits me a lot.

Form 3 soresu is the defence form. Don't think you'll beat a master form 3 user, you will never prenetrate his defensive wall. It is pretty much an answer to blasters but against most lightsaber wielders you only delay the inevitable if you aren't masterfull.

Then you have to acrobatic form 4 ataru. It cost a lot of energy but you typically have beaten your opponent before fatigue kicks in.

Form 5 has two different styles: shien and djem-so. Both are based around countering your opponent. However shien is for blaster fire while djem-so is for lightsaber combat.

Form 6 niman is very adaptable. It holds elements from all 5 previous forms. Most form 6 users are a jack-of-all-traits master of none fighter but masters are masterfull at everything. Of course they're not perfect. But they're the closest to it.

Then you have the most taxing of all forms, form 7 Juyo. It is a form based around offense and only offense. To most it is a form that symbolises lose of control. But i agree with Darth Bane that is perfection of control. It is adviced to master at least 3 forms before practising form 7 because it requires discipline. If you dont have discipline you will lose yourself to the form as it is very taxing when it comes to mental strength."

Most in the room were quite intriqued by Bloom explenation. The forms seemed quite varied, each had weaknesses against one form. However there was one question they all wanted answered.

"How many forms have you mastered Bloom?", Stella of all people asked. "All of them, including some extra combat technigues to give me some advanteges. I'll tell you about those later.". It was clear at that point Bloom wanted to swap subjects. However their conversation was intruded by a piercing scream in the halls.

"I dont care King Erendor, i want to see my bloody fiancee and kill the bastard who attacked him!". Bloom immediatly looked at Sky. However she wasn't mad. Instead she smirked. The stupid boy actually went back to her? Oh well, he was hers to begin with.

Three people suddenly entered the door. One was a male, the only male, with black hair and Brown eyes wearing Red clothes and had a crown on his head. The elder woman had blonde hair with green eyes wearing all green atire. Unlike the male, most likely her husband, she didn't wear a crown. The younger girl everyone recognized. Her blond hair and Amber eyes were instantly recogniseable. The difference was her attire. She usually wore a formal dress but this time she wore a Red t-shirt, white shorts and heels. The girls eyes immediatly upon Bloom. Instead of getting mad at seeing her like everyone expected the two simply looked at eachother .

"Long time no see Bloom. Or do i need to call you your highness?". Bloom chuckled before answering with, "Nah, Bloom is good. Although i thought you were gonna kill me Diaspro.". Diaspro was confused at first before busting out in laughter. Everyone but Bloom was confused before her next statement.

"You guys lost to a girl! Oh my Dragon that is hilarious. I mean i'm pretty sure she is well trained but still i thought you guys were surperior to us girls.".

The other females couldn't help but agree with Diaspro. They always bragged about being the best warriors and that no girl will beat them. How wrong they were.

"Diaspro why speak ill of your fiancee? He is such a great swordsman after all. ", Stella and Flora said in unison causing most in the room to laugh. The specialists, Aisha, Tecna and Musa were pissed as were Sky's parents while Bloom was simply amused.

"In all seriousnes i want to apologise for the entire fiasco during the day of the royals. It was stupid to attack you thinking you were a witch without any evidence.", Bloom sayed shocking everyone. No one, espacially Diaspro, thought Bloom would apologise for what happened that day. Faragonda thought it might have something to do with the war she actively fought in. It might have matured her a lot.

"I wish to apologise aswell. I should simply have explained the situation instead of calling you a peasant. That is quite embarresing isn't it? I called the princess of Domino a peasant.". "Back then i didn't even know that so no need to be embarresed.".

Bloom and Diaspro being nice to eachother. Everyone thought this was a dream. But no, the two were talking casualy about random things like her engagement. Eventually they had to leave because classes were to be thought. Bloom was asked if she wanted to come to the classes and accepted.

As they entered the classroom the students immediatly asked who the mystery woman was. Bloom smirked before activating her holocom. The students were in awe which kinda surprised her but she simply shrugged it off. The holocom started stating things about the young sith.

"Full name and title: Princess Bloom Peters of Domino, Darth Draconis dark lady of the sith. Last sith alive.

Born in 32 BBY

Age: 43 years old

Gender: female

Apprentice of: Darth Sidious

Predacesor: Darth Vader.

Greatest victory: battle of Hoth in 3 ABY

Greatest lose: battle of Endor in 4 ABY

Confirmed kills: 17.000. However commander Apollo says she has more then 100x that number

Confirmed jedi kills: 142

Something to note is Darth Sidious noticed she had a secondary powersource. A source he forbids her to use. This power is known as the dragonflame.".

Most students were in such awe they ignored the entire dark lord thing. Those who didn't were scared of her. Bloom shock her head and as if knowing their fear said, "Relax, i won't hurt you. My title and accomplishments are impressive but trust me when i say that i killed them because they were rebelling.".

The students asked a lot of questions about Bloom. One asked about Blooms abilities to which Bloom answered with a simple i will explain eventually. The most confronting one was about her scars. Bloom told stories about 3 of them. The short versions at that. Bloom explained the reason she didn't tell everything was because she didn't trust them. A left over from her days in the galactic civil war.

The Winx including Daphne showed their respective powers during class aswell as a small obsticale course. Bloom didn't do anything magical mainly because she had forgotten everything.

Bloom was instead speaking to her fellow commanding officers. The two never knew a lot about her and she wasn't spilling a lot. However she told them about the disturbence in the Force which caused Apollo to tell her about a scouting mission.

"Destra went with a small squadron to scout the outer ring. What he saw was distressing. A new republic fleet. Those rats actually are using our ships. The nerve they have. However they're still using x-wings, y-wings, a-wings and f-wings to defend their capital ships. I have a feeling they might attack soon.".

"The possibility is there. The likelyhood Ackbar, Solo and Organa are with them is high. And where they go a certain Jedi goes.", Fraudelis said. Bloom nodded knowing who he was talking about.

Their conversation was cut short by a sudden explosion. Bloom immediatly stopped the call to look at where it came from. What she saw angered her to no end. The parcour was set ablaze but Bloom didn't care about that. Her anger was caused by something else, something she doesn't usually care about.

She saw Flora just laying there limply. She was de-transformed which Bloom knew from first hand experiance that meant she had lost concsiusnes. Bloom went to her check pulse and was relived Flora was alright. She might be alive but Bloom was still pissed. Whoever did this will pay dearly. Bloom cared only about a set few and Flora was one of those few. Despite the years gone by she never forgot the gentle nature Fairy. Bloom didn't understand why though.

"Stella, help me get Flora inside! She needs to get to the infirmary!". Stella immediatly obeyed the order. The two gentley lifted her over the stairs towards the infirmary.

"Whoever did this will pay.", Bloom said clearly pissed off. "I have already found the culprit. It's that timid Red head Alice.". Bloom couldn't help but laugh at that statement. Of all people Tecna thought it was the most timid girl.

"Silly girl with you gimicky technology. Alice, Really? You more of an idiot then i thought. That girl is as timid as they can get. No, i think i know who did it. However i won't hurt her. Unless she won't admit it. Then i can't help it. My fury, my hunger. It will take over and i will kill the poor lass.".

Bloom sounded so emotionless. The girls had shivers running down their spine. Tecna moved to leave Blooms words in her head. Bloom knew Tecna was going to use her evidence to get Alice expelled. However Bloom knew who it really was who caused it. She was looking forward to seeing Tecna's face when she realised she was wrong.

 _ **30 minutes later**_

Flora had woken up faster then expected. The poor girl was confused. Why would someone intentionally try to harm her or anyone else around there. She wanted answers. Bloom told her to take it easy on Alice. Bloom told her it wasn't Alice. Flora wanted to belive her but she needed answers from Alice herself.

The girls were currently in the library reading about spells and other things. It was then that all of a sudden Alice ran in and tried to tell them something only to be shushed by Stella. However she didn't give up on telling them what she saw.

"You guys have to come. Some guys just teleported into the courtyard and attacked Flora.". That was all Bloom needed to hear. She barged out of the library. When she went outside she saw four men all dressed like some emo band or something like that. A red haired man stepped forward to greet her.

"Why hello there. We're currently searching for Bloom. Do you know her?". "Depends. Who is asking?", Bloom asked. The red haired male, clearly the leader, stepped forward once more. "Oh no one really. Just some Fairy hunters hunting the last Earth Fairy. I'm Ogron leader of the wizards of the black circle with my companions Dumon, Anagan and Gantloss. Now where is Bloom?".

Bloom stepped forward indicating she was the one they're looking for. Usually Fairies are afraid of the black however they saw nothing but anger. Anger aimed at them.

"Do you know who you're messing with? If not i'll explain. I am Darth Draconis, dark lady of the sith. Apprentice of Darth Sidious, conqueror of the planet Hoth and greatest jedi killer of all time. You 4 are mere ants compared to me. And i really hate ants.".

That was the warning they got. In a matter of seconds Bloom had Force lightninged Dumon, she had pushed Anagan hard against the wall, had Gantlos on his knees crying like a baby because of her illusions and had Ogron in a tight force grip. She stood right in front of the wizard who had never even lifted a hand to cast a spell. It went so fast.

"You hurted my friend. Now you pay the price.", Bloom said before she got a stinging headache. She saw visions once more. Visions about a girl with pink hair living in her hometown Gardinia on Earth. She felt a pull towards the young girl and knew why. She could feel the Force radiating from her all the way from Magix. This girl has insane potential.

Bloom looked towards Ogron saying, "You're absolute fool. I'm the princess of Domino not some Earth girl.". Ogron was surprised by this. He heard that this girl was born on Earth. Apperently his source was wrong.

All of a sudden she heard a massive explosion coming from Red Fountain. Blooms holocom went off and Bloom answered seeing a fully amoured Apollo. "My lady, the New Republic is attacking us! We need help asap!". Blooms anger was now truly at a tipping point. Bloom knew she had to do something.

She released Ogron from her grip and ended her illusion. "I've got more important things to handle. Consider yourself lucky.".

The wizards immedialy left Alfea. Bloom went to her TIE advanced. Before entering she gave a few orders to the girls. "Aisha, Musa you two get Flora to the infirmary… again. Stella teleport to Red Fountain and help as much as you can. Tell them to defend mainly against the squads on the east side. That is the weakest point of the school. Tecna you do your thing. I truly dont care what you do.".

Despite having minimal trust in her the girls followed her commands. Stella was at Red Fountain before Bloom was even in her fighter. She saw many different ships fighting and getting destroyed. She saw dead soldiers but also students. Luckily none of their boyfriends are dead yet.

Stella went to who she thought was Apollo. He was shouting orders and was armoured so she had every right to try her luck. "Commander Apollo?".

"That is me ma'am. If i were you i would leave the premise right now.". "I have orders from lady Draconis.".

This got the commanders attention. When he didn't answer Stella told him about the east side. Immediatly the most elite men of the 501st were sent to defend it. They discovered it truly was the biggest weakspot. The walls were very low and weak making them easy to either climb over or destroy. Led by lieutenant cosas the best of the best defeated wave after wave of rebels at the east.

Meanwhile everywhere else the 501st was holding on briliantly. However the aerial battle went on for too long already. Half of the fleets pilots were still in the infirmary and those who weren't were having trouble keeping up. It didn't help that it was merely the seventh fleet. It was part of the 1st grand fleet led by Draconis and grand Admiral Thrawn. Just like the other fleets it counted 25 ships with ten fleets being used to form a grand fleet. If they had the grand fleet all together the foolish 'republic" would flee like the cowards they are.

"I can't get this bastard of my tail. This is the end of me.", Destra said. The TIE Fighter pilot truly was exaptional but even he had his limits. After having 30 dogfights the 31st was probably too much. His fighter was damaged considerably and was only flying because his thrusters somehow were all still active. The x-wing was about to fire before it suddenly exploded.

"You're not going to die on me today Destra.". Everyone who heard the voice cheered like maniacs. Their leader, Draconis, had arrived. The battle would be won by the Empire soon. "Thanks for the save old friend. Really needed it.". "Less talking, more killing rebel scum.".

That was exactly what they did. However the battle was still difficult. It actually seemed like they would lose for a bit. However good news arrived quickly. Suddenly several cannons fired upon The enemy fleet. Everyone from The empire began celebrating. The rest of the first grand fleet has arrived.

"Darth Draconis this is grand Admiral Thrawn. It seems you're in trouble. Allow me to drive the enemy away.", grand admiral Thrawn said over the radio. "Go ahead old friend, destroy them.", Bloom said.

The battle was pretty much won at that point. The new republic retreated and had taken massive loses. About a quarter of their fleet was destroyed and they lost about 15.000 men. On the other end the empire lost about ten percent of their fleet and around 1350 men.

"You did a great job out there men. You all deserve some rest.", Apollo said after a long speech from Bloom. The troopers were tired so they immediatly went to their quarters. The rest of the Winx including Flora suddenly arrived. Stella, Flora and Daphne congratulated Bloom for her victory while Tecna wanted to say something about the entire thing with Alice.

It turns out Bloom was right. It wasn't Alice but her friend Clarice. The girl apologised stating she meant for It to nothing but a harmless prank. She was willing to take every punishment they gave her but thanks to Alice she got nothing. Bloom smiled when they got back and saw the two chatting with eachother. She never thought she would be happy about anything but a victory ever again. How wrong was she.

 _ **Somewhere in the outer ring**_

"That girl is powerfull. I've never seen anything like her before. Darth Draconis. What a weird name.", Ogron said. They still were in shock of what they saw. That girl wielded powers they've never seen before. It was terrifieng how powerfull she was.

"If you want me to i can help you. We seem to share the same enemy.", a voice said. The wizards turned around to see who talked to them. They saw a man in black atire. He seemed no older then the girl they faced, younger actually. The girls was in her early twenties but he seemed to be in his late teenage years.

"How could you help us?", Ogron "I have faced her before. I know her fighting style. I may have lost all our fights but i know i can beat her. Plus i have an army ready to strike at any moment.".

Ogron knew he needed the help. But could he be trusted? He wanted to trust him. He had to. The girls needed to be defeated and he knew this guy might be only one who could.

"We accept your help. I'm Ogron and these are my companions Dumon, Anagan and Gantlos. Who are you?". "I am Luke Skywalker. Jedi master and war hero.".

 **So how did you guys like that? I was planning on something bigger but i decided This was enough for now. As some of you might already have guessed the girl in the vision is Roxy. I want her to have a big role in this story and i want you guys to what role that is. That was it for now as always.**

 **Peace, love, have a great day and may the Force be with you… always.**


End file.
